Electrical outlets come in a variety of shapes and colors. When a homeowner desires to change the color of an electrical outlet, however, it is conventionally a tedious and expensive process.
Conventional electrical outlets are made of several components, including a wall box and an outlet (also called a receptacle), which is typically composed of pairs of sockets and a yoke. The outlet receptacle is typically attached to the wall box that is typically attached to a framing member inside the wall, and is accessible through a hole cut in the wall. A cover plate having apertures to allow the sockets to protrude is installed over these components, typically with one or two screws. Electrical devices are plugged in by inserting the plug blades through aligned apertures in the cover plate and socket.
A cover plate is installed after construction. It is a common practice to remove the cover plate during remodeling or redecorating so that it does not become damaged or defaced with paint drips and splatters, wallpaper paste, or other decorating materials. The conventional cover plate is easily removed by unscrewing the screw or screws that attach it directly to the receptacle.
Cover plates are now available that can draw power from the outlets, typically by utilizing screws conventionally located on the sides of the receptacle. The cover plates include a connector and a load, such as a light coupled to a back of the outlet cover, wherein the connectors contact at least one screw on each side of the outlet receptacle.
These existing cover plates have limitations, especially in installation ensuring that the contacts indeed engage the side terminal screws of an outlet. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved outlet cover assembly with electrical connection.